Reminisce
by Chaoticangel54
Summary: Shishido finds something that brings back memories of the day he and Ootori met. Written for the LJ Silver Swap.


It was an odd day of the week that Shishido had off and as he sat on the couch, he thought. Usually right now he'd be teaching twelfth grade math but it was snowing steadily outside, adding to the foot that had accumulated yesterday. School was closed, this had originally seemed like a good thing to Shishido, but he found out quickly that he was wrong. He thought it was going to be a day of laziness, TV, and food. He also thought that Ootori might have also gotten the day off too but being a doctor was very different than being a teacher. Shishido figured he should have at least been able to entertain himself until Ootori got home. A whole afternoon of whatever mindlessness he wanted. He just hadn't realized how little there truly was to do in their house. Most of the non-school time he had was spent grading papers, planning lessons, having sex with Ootori, or drinking with Gakuto and Jirou. Now that he was draped over the sofa with nothing to do he finally saw what he needed to fix in the house. He could probably start on a home repair project but that would require him to got out in the cold and wet and get stuff just to start on something he may never finish. The TV didn't work, several of their cabinets were broken, and many other things were falling apart.

Shishido mentally berated himself for wining so much but, he was bored. He didn't know what part of him thought it was a viable excuse, but something did. He sighed and sat up, and looked around. The living room was rather messy, there were his papers strewn everywhere on his desk and Ootori had his sheet music sitting out on the coffee table. 'Maybe,' Shishido though 'I should clean up a little.' Standing up he started with papers. Straightening his own and putting them neatly in their respective places and then sweeping up Ootori's into a pile and placing them with his violin case. Noticing the floor was covered in crumbs form where he'd eaten a midnight snack he went to the closet to get a broom and dustpan.

Pushing aside the winter coats he bent down and moved in a little so he could scour the floor. Spotting them, resting under the feather duster. Shishido coughed, that was an interesting story. He picked the duster up and placed it neatly in the corner and then grabbed the dust pan and broom. Briefly forgetting about the low shelf he stood up and proceed to hit his head, hard. He tenderly touched the back of his skull, it was going to bruise but would be fine. Stepping back he slipped on an object that he was sure hadn't been there before. This time, he was sure there was going to be a bruise on the back of his head. After a minute of regaining his equilibrium he sat up to examine the thing he had tripped over. It appeared to be a plain black leather binder. It certainly wasn't his, so it was obviously Ootori's. Not wanting to pry he stood up to put it back but stopped, one little look wouldn't hurt.

Going to sit down on the couch he set the broom and dust pan on the coffee table. Tentatively Shishido opened the cover. It was a title page. 'Ootori's photo album'. Shishido bit his lip, a quick look wouldn't be so bad, it's not like Ootori was hiding it. The first pictures were the normal baby pictures, birthdays, and other various holidays. Then it was pictures from Ootori's elementary school years. His first day of Hyotei elementary. Shishido chuckled, his boyfriend was tall even then. Turning to the next page he sighed, of course Ootori saved these pictures, from Atobe's birthday party.

_"Why do I have to go?" A middle school Shishido with a sour expression complained as his mother straightened his tie and flattened his collar. His mother placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes._

_ "You're going because Atobe-kun invited you, it would be rude not to show up. Don't forget the gift." She walked out of the room and Shishido stuck his tongue out after her. _

_ "I don't like stupid Atobe, too damn proud. God, I hate rich boys. I don't see why I have to go he practically invited the whole school. It's not like I'll have anyone to hang out with anyway, now that Gakuto has a thing for Oshitari and Jirou practically fawns over Atobe. It's going to be a lame party." He crossed his arms and stomped to his room, he knew it was lame to throw a temper tantrum but, he really didn't want to go. Grabbing the present and dragging his feet on the way to the car, he grumbled to himself. In the car his father lectured him about being on his best behavior in front of all the people that were going to be there, Shishido didn't listen he was trying to think of a way to get out of going. _

_ "Be good Ryou, we'll be back when the party's over." His mother kissed him on the cheek and sent him up to the door. He was greeted by the legion of maids and butlers that worked in the mansion, all bowing, curtsying, and calling him young master. He scowled at all of them, some of them giggled and called him cute. He wasn't cute. One butler at the end took the present and another handed him a glass of punch. Through the grand ballroom doors. There were many youth standing around like young adults, conversing. Shishido planned to find a corner and stay there. Finding the first available spot he stood and observed. All of the other people were dressed in the Hyotei uniform. After standing on the wall for an hour or so , they were called to lunch. Each person sat where their place tag was. Shishido ended up between Gakuto and one of Kabaji's friends from middle school that Atobe had invited to keep his friend company. _

_ The boy was tall and kinda feminine, with silver hair and an innocent expression. The place tag said Ootori Choutarou. Shishido struck up conversation with him because the younger boy looked uncomfortable but continued to talk because he found Ootori interesting. _

Shishido was pulled out of his memories by the door to their apartment opening. In came a cold breeze and a bundled up Ootori. Trying to find a place to hide the album Shishido sprung to his feet, he didn't want Ootori to think he was snooping or anything.

"I'm home Ryou. The snow was picking up and a lot of other doctors are already at the hospital so they sent me home before I got stuck there." Ootori spoke as he unwound his scarf and pulled of his coat. "It's rather cold out there." After sitting and pulling of his boots and other winter garments Ootori finally looked at Shishido. "What's that behind your back Ryou?"

"Nothing Choutarou, I'm glad you're home. You must be hungry, I'll start some ramen for lunch." Shishido attempted to make an escape but Ootori still had the height advantage. Shishido was trapped between a wall and his boyfriend, he knew that he was screwed.

"Looks like a whole lot of nothing to me. Give it here Ryou, you know I'd never laugh at you." Slumping his shoulders Shishido slowly turned around and put the album into Ootori's open hand. Taking one look at the cover Ootori smiled mischievously. "So, you found my album huh? Did you like it." Shishido turned red and mumbled something. This only made Choutarou smile wider. "What was that Shishido-san, I couldn't quite make it out." Shishido would have protested the unfairness of Ootori using that tone of voice and calling him Shishido-san if it hadn't been for Ootori's tongue suddenly invading his mouth. It took him a second to realize that Ootori was kissing him and it would be best reciprocate. After a minute of kissing Ootori pulled away. "What did you think of it Ryou."

Shishido smiled and placed a hand on Ootori's cheek. "It brought back very fond memories of Atobe's 13th birthday party. Do you remember that? You were so shy then and now look at you. You're still the same in many ways though." Ootori smiled.

"I remember that well, I think I may have fallen in love with you that day, my stubborn but sweet, Ryou." Not knowing how to convey the message he wanted to in words, Shishido grabbed the sides of Ootori's face and pulled him into a gentle kiss, that was slow and perfect. They both knew in their hearts, they both fell in love that day.


End file.
